Ice age: Carrie's and James's past
by kperotti1
Summary: Carrie and Sid tells her daughter, Rosy about their past and So does James and Granny. And then Sid's so called family comes along for revange. What happens? Find out!


Ice age: Carrie's and James past. **THIS IS A PAST THAT CARRIE AND JAMES GO THROUGH WHEN THEIR PARENTS ARE GONE. TRUE LOVE BELONGS TO A. .**

* * *

One morning, 8 year old, Rosy woke up and so did Sid and everyone else as they're ready to start the day. Sid and

Rosy realizes Carrie and James are not in the cave. Where mom and uncle James go? Rosy asked as Sid said, I don't

know. We're gonna find them. Manny! Me and Rosy are gonna find the other two! Ok. Be careful out there! Manny said

as Granny said, I'm coming with you two and don't even think about arguing with me. Ok then. Rosy said as they started

walking to find Carrie and James. At the river, Carrie and James stared at the sun and the sky as James said, Yep. No matter what

happens, Our parents are always watching over us and things would be different if they're still here. Yep. You said it bro. Carrie said

sadly. Hey mom. Hey uncle James. Rosy called as she and Sid walks to them. Morning sweetie. Carrie said as James asked, How's your

sleep? It's was all right. Rosy repiled. Anything ok? Sid asked. Carrie and James looked at each other as James adds, I think she knows

to know. There's no point on waiting til she gets older and if we wait to tell her, It's gonna hurt her if we don't tell her. All right. Carrie

said as she tells Rosy, Rosy, you and your father might well as sit down for this one. Rosy and Sid sat as Sid asked, What's going on?

Sid, Remember when I told you about? Carrie asked as Sid adds, Oh yeah. I remember and I told you about my family. What's

going on? Granny asked as Rosy repiled, They're about to explain their past. Oh yeah. I need to hear this. Granny said as she sat down

by Rosy. Rosy, What we're about to tell you is true to us and I don't want you to be hurt about this. Carrie said as Rosy said, Ok. I'll

listen to it. I won't be hurt about it. Ok. It all started when your mother and I were walking home in the villiage and of course James

was overprotective all the time but now he changed. He was holding my paw and I told him that I'm not a little kid anymore and he

wants me to be safe and not hurt. Carrie said as James adds, We were starting to pick berries when we heard a scream at the villiage

as we went to where was coming from. We saw our parents with 3 wolves and they were Carlotta, Nathanial and Victor. Who's Victor?

Rosy asked. He is a bad nasty wolf. Granny said as Sid agreed on that one. I asked James who is that monster and James didn't know.

Carrie said as James said, Our father growled angry at them as he yelled at him and so did our mother and father tackles Victor and

mother run off and we went with her and she wants me to look after your mother and I promised her and run for our lives and course

Your mother didn't wanna go so I lift her. And I went back to get our mom and dad but it was too late. They got killed and our friend,

Matt the purple sloth got killed as well because he didn't want me to get hurt or killed. So I went off to find the wolves and kill them

myself. And that's what happened to them. Carrie said as her tears came out of her eyes. Are they? Rosy asked as Carrie adds,

your grandparents. Yes they are. Oh. Ok. I'm sorry that happened to you two but we're here for you and we don't leave a family

member behind. Rosy said as Sid adds, Now I'm gonna tell you this right now. My family didn't like me. What?! Why? Rosy asked as

she was curious to know what happened. My family hated me. James and Rosy gasped as he asked, WHy? ok, I never heard this before

so can you tell me and Rosy? Because they think of me as a screw up thinking I can't do anything right. And my family always

abandoned me... They always migrated without me... You should have see what they did to me a few years ago... I mean... They

got up early, And quickly tied up my hands and feet, and gagged me with a field mouse and barricaded the cave door and cover their

tracks and went through the water so I'd lose their scent. Sid said sadly as he felt miserable. THat's terrible of them! Why would they

do that?! The parents should always love their child no matter what. Rosy gasped in shocked. Rosy has a point. How could that do that

to my brother in law?! Seriously! that's messed up! And they dumped me with Sidney. Granny adds. That's stupid. Carrie said sternly.

What are we gonna do if they get here? James asked as Sid has the sneaky look on his face as he said, Leave to Carrie. She knows

what to do and she's loud. That's because I took cheerleading like Rosy is doing right now. Carrie said. I'm not gonna get near them for

what they did to you dad. Rosy said as Sid rubs her head as he said, And you don't have to. As they walked back to the herd, Eunice,

Fungus, Marshall, and Milton were hiding in the bush as Eunice said, Ok. Remember the plan. Kidnap the brat of their and we run for

it and beat Sid up. Ok. let's do this. Marshall said. Carrie, James, Granny, Sid, and Rosy heard a noise as Carrie stops and hears

something. What is it sis? James asked as Carrie smelled the scent and then growls and said, I think I know something's up. Rosy

smelled the scent as she said, Eww. And it doesn't smell good either. Oh come on! Milton yelled as Eunice and Fungus said, Shut up.

Ah ha! It's you guys! Sid said angrily as Peaches, Ellie, Manny, Diego, Toby, Elisa, Aiu, Shira, Crash and Eddie came out as Manny

asked, What's going on? Then Peaches knew these sloths as she angrily yelled, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE?!

To kidnap the brat and hurt Sid for what he did to us. Eunice said as Manny wraps Rosy around with his trunk and picks her and puts

her out of reach as he said, You're sooo not getting her. If you want her, You're gonna go through me to get her. Without notice, Sid

ran to get guards where Dodger, Niamh and Marcus are. Where Sid go? Crash asked. Doesn't matter. I got an idea. COme on. we

to shoot those suckers. Then they ran to get what to shoot with. Who are they? Elisa asked. Dad's so called family! Rosy accused.

Really? Elisa asked. Yep. Rosy has a point. Carrie said. HALT! Guards of Dodger yelled as they had spears at them. Well well well,

good thing Sid reported us right away. Take them to court! Dodger said as guard said, Yes sir! Then they take them to court. At the

court, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Crash, Eddie, Diego, Shira, Toby, Elisa, Aiu, Carrie, Sid, Rosy, Granny, and James were sitted with

the other sloths as the black sloth said, Please raise. We gather today to see if those guys are guilty or not guily. Now does anyone

have something to say or got a few words before we decide? Judge asked. Rosy and I got something to say. Peaches yelled as Manny

said, Go for it Peach. Peaches and Rosy explained what happened as the judge was surprised about this. Anyone to say? Judge asked.

We have your honor. I found those excuses of sloths guily. Carrie said as the judge adds, very well. I found those four guilty and

therefore, they are not permitted to come here or set foot on this island for two years and need to be send to the other side of the

island. Case dismissed. Everyone cheered. At home, Peaches and Rosy went for a walk as Peaches asked, So what do you think about

saying a few words? I think it's good because I don't want my parents or my uncle and Granny suffer because they went through so

much pain. You said it. All right. Let's head home. Peaches said as they head home.

* * *

** WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
